Lost in love
by JaclynWritesAll
Summary: Clary Fray is moving into the famous Carstairs Academy to start a new adventure, but will her past friends come back to taunt her? TMI and TID characters mixed together!
1. Chapter 1

I look at my class schedule over and over again. _Its okay; _I repeat to myself, _its just school, there's nothing to be afraid of. _

It's been two years since I've last been in school; I mean with discovering the shadowhunter's world and all; there's been no time. I thought giving up school was going to be for the best, but I guess not. I studied Runes, trained to fight, and fell in love; and it all came crashing down on me. Ever since Max passed away Jace, Isabelle and Alec haven't been the same. So I left.

I miss them more than anyone could ever know, but now its time for me to pick myself up, and start a new journey.

I go out the front doors of my apartment building for the last time. Take a cab and head over to New York's very own CarstairsAcademy; the top boarding school around. As we're pulling up to the front of the school I let my jaw drop a little. Everything here is amazing. I say thanks to my driver and take a look around. Lush vibrant plants are lined up all along a cobblestone walkway to the inside of the building; one of the buildings. I see people talking, laughing, working all about on little benches and areas out front. I smile and know then; this is home.

Inside there's a front desk and teenagers my age walking about to their classes. I go up to the lady standing behind the counter.

"Hi there." I squeak out.

The lady notices me and smiles, "Ah, hello there dear. I'm Ms. Roberts; you must be Clarissa Fray right?"

"Clary actually." I try giving a nice smile back.

"Well then Clary we've been expecting you! You're Ms Jocelyn Fray's daughter! She's a wonderful artist. You look just like her with your red hair you know? Anyways sorry to keep you waiting, I should probably show you around."

Ms Roberts stands up and gestures me to follow her.

"So Clary the Carstairs academy is broken up into 3 sections here; dorms, classrooms and the fitness program. We have a large group of teens your age here training to go to the Olympics; but I know that's not what you're worried about. You're here for the Arts; aren't I right?"

I nod my head in agreement to her.

Ms. Roberts ends up taking me around everywhere and explaining little things on the way. I don't end up speaking much to her, but I nod and continue to listen. Finally after seeing my Arts sector she takes me to the dorms.

"Well then Clary this is where I leave you. You're in room 2A with a girl named Jessamine Lovelace." I take the key she holds out in front of me.

"Oh and by the way Clary, usually boys and girls are not aloud in each others dorms alone. So if I were you, I'd try to stick with that rule." Finally she waves goodbye and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I put the key in my door and open it to see Jessamine Lovelace, my new roommate making out with some random guy. This is going to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone who's reading this fanfiction! ^_^ just like to say any reviews will be much appreciated and I'll try to post as often as possible! Thanks for reading! - Jaclyn **

"WHO ARE YOU?" the girl Jessamine shouts at me. I can feel my face turning red.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Roberts just let me in and I..." the boy making out with Jessamine gets up and turns around to look at me.

"Hey, I'm Will." he grins wickedly.

"Listen I'm just going to leave now..." I'm dying to get out of the room as fast as I can.

"Don't bother. Will and I were only playing around. Sorry I snapped at you, I'm Jessamine." The girl stands up and I look at her in awe. Then I realize she looks way too familiar; and I crack.

"Holy shit." I say.

Will and Jessamine both look at me like I'm crazy.

"Sorry just you remind me of someone I know. Anyways I just came by to drop my bags off. I'm Clary by the way."

I chuck my stuff onto the empty bed in the small sized room and then leave. Walking down the hallway I can hear heavy footsteps behind me.

"Hey; hey Clary!"

I stop and turn around and see the boy Will coming up to me.

"Sorry about that. Jessamine and I have this thing going on right now, she invited me over. I didn't know she was expecting a new roommate."

I look up at him.

Dark hair, bright eyes; this place is going to haunt me.

"It's okay." I turn around and start walking again.

"Well wait up." He says. "I can show you around if you want."

I smile, "Don't worry, Ms. Roberts showed me the place already."

I had to get away.

"Oh come on then, look how about I introduce you to some of my friends. I swear their not a bunch of ass hats." He grins again.

_No I can't _is what I want to say, but all that comes out is "sure".

We walk by a couple of the dorm rooms until we reach a big space with a bunch of tables around; the cafeteria of course. I see a small group of people sitting around and Will leads me to them.

"Hey guys, look at what I've found." He chuckles.

"God no Will! Don't tell me this is another one of your _girls_." A guy with black hair speaks up.

"Seriously." a girl with brown hair says.

"No! Damn you people are persistent. This is Clary. She's Jessamine's new roommate and is desperately in need of some social interaction. You see she's very shy."

I turn to look at him.

"Watch it there Will; I'm not one to mess with. Before you know it you and you're egotistical ass with be on the floor under my foot." I put my palm onto his chest and push him away. He covers his heart and mouths the word _ouch_ to me.

I start grinning, and everyone else is laughing.

The boy with black hair starts speaking, "Well I think some introductions need to be made. So Clary my name is Jem. The girl sitting next to me is Tessa and across from us is Maia."

No way. "Wait Maia Roberts?" I ask.

"Took you long enough Clary." she smiles.

"Maia I can't believe you're here!" Before I know it we're giving each other a hug.

"It's nice to see you too Clary." we both laugh.

Will looks confused, "How do you two know each other?"

"Oh." Explanation time, "Maia, Simon and I used to be friends back in high school before I left..." _with Jace. _

Everyone's watching me now.

"...Before Clary left with her mom to the country." Maia finishes for me.

_Thank you_ I mouth to her.

Maia nods. "Also Simon came here with me." my eyes almost pop out of my head.

"Really?" I say.

"Yeah he should be up in the science lab or something. Of course if you can you should stop by and say hi to him. He missed you, you know?"

I didn't know.

"Well then everybody, I'm going back to the gym to train, I'll see you all later." Will waves goodbye to all of us and winks at me.

_Training; no matter where I go it follows me. _

"Well Jem, Tessa, it was nice to meet you. Of course Maia we'll have to get together soon sometime, just I think I'm going to run up to the labs; I have someone I need to see." I smile at my friends and then leave them heading down the hallway past the gym.

_Jace and Will look so much alike. Jessamine is going to be my new roommate... how I am going to survive?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Already 40 views on my first two chapters! Awesome :) – Jaclyn **

_I've been down this hallway already. _I think to myself. I should've asked Maia more specifically where Simon's lab was.

_Great I'm lost. _

Then I turn the next corner and bump into somebody.

"Oh I'm sorry..." I start speaking before I realize I know this person.

"Hey Clary." Jem smiles at me.

I chuckle.

"I thought you were in the cafeteria?" I ask him.

"Yeah well Maia and Tessa decided to run off to one of their dorm rooms. So I've been walking around."

"Wait its Tuesday, shouldn't you guys all be in class?" I question him.

"Ah well yeah; I forgot you don't actually know my last name. I'm Jem Carstairs. The son of the Carstairs Academy." He blushes a little.

Wait.

"You're really Ms. And Mr. Carstairs son?" my eyes widen at him and he starts to chuckle.

"Yeah my parents created this place. I go here to study English, but since I'm the founder's famous son the teachers let it pass when I miss my classes; and my friends."

"Well aren't you guys lucky." I can't help it but smirk.

"Yeah just a little." Jem's got a shade of pink on his face now. He quite cute when he blushing.

"Anyways I left about 15 minutes ago, have you talked to Simon yet?"

Now it's my turn to be red in the face.

"Ah about that; I couldn't find the Labs. I got lost." Jem starts laughing at me.

"Alright well ironically, it's the very last room on this hallway. Everything important is on this floor actually; cafeteria, gym, labs, and the studio."

Jem ends up guiding me about for a few minutes pointing out where everything is.

"I thought Ms. Roberts said that their are teens here training for the Olympics?"

"Yeah the other sector has a lot more to it then some lousy gym. They have an ice rink on the bottom floor, with a race track on top in the other building. The difference is that the students here are only trying to get credits; the people in the other building are trying to become elite athletes."

I nod at him and he looks down at me.

"Don't be so nervous. Everyone's here for a purpose. It is a very special academy after all."

I roll my eyes at him.

"So this is where Simons at?" I gesture to the door in front of us.

"Yeah he should be in there. Anyways Clary I'll leave you two alone. Hopefully you know where everything is now." Jem smiles at me.

"I think I'm good now. If I get lost again I'll be sure to give you a call."

Jem laughs and says goodbye.

Now time to see Simon.

I open the door and walk in to see Simon writing a formula out on the board.

He didn't even notice me walk in.

"If that belongs there... then what..." Simon talks to himself.

By now I'm sitting in one of the chairs at the back of the room watching him.

"This doesn't make sense!" he yells and wipes off everything on the board.

"You okay there Si?" I smile at him.

"What..." he looks around.

"CLARY?" he shouts.

"YES!" I shout back.

"What are you doing here?" he starts smiling and walks over to me.

"Ah decided to take my Art skills to the next level. Plus Maia called me; said you needed your geek back."

Simons got me pulled into his arms before I even know it.

Finally he lets me go, and I know its time for me to get my best friend back.

"Simon I am so sorry. I've missed you and Maia so much. I don't know what I was thinking back when I first left... I made some mistakes and I..."

"Clary shut up." Simon says to me sternly.

"But listen I'm sorry..."

Then he starts laughing.

"Wait, why are you laughing?" I'm so confused.

"Clary I'm not mad at you! I mean I was for a short time; but now I'm just happy to see you again. I thought you were happy you know..." he looks around, "with becoming a shadowhunter and all; but now that you're here I guess you have some explaining to do."

The tension in my body relaxes. Finally I have Simon back and someone knows about the weight of the world being on my shoulders.

"Can we talk here? Or do you think someone would walk in?" I ask him.

"Yeah, someone might. I've been lucky enough to get the room alone for this long and don't feel like chancing it any further. Come on."

Simon takes my hand and we end up walking to his dorm room.

Inside it looks the same as mine, just much more decorated; with his anime poster up on the wall and video games lying around everywhere.

It feels like home.

"Simon shouldn't you have a roommate?" I ask him.

"Yeah I did awhile back, his name was Jordan but he left because he wanted to "travel the world with his band" so I said fine; ever since I've had the room to myself."

I sit down in Simon's computer chair while he chills on his bed.

"So when did you get here?" he asks me while flipping through some papers.

"Just this morning I took a cab here." I look at the clock on the table and it's gotten quite late.

"So far I've met a few people and Simon; god I can't get away from it all. They all look like _them._"

Simon raises his eyebrow.

"I left the institute about a week ago. Jace, Isabelle and Alec aren't the same anymore; now that Max is gone. I'm trying to get over it; but the people here remind me of them." I sigh and twirl around the chair.

"So I'm guessing you've met Will and Jessamine then."

I stop twirling around and look at Simon.

"Jessamine's my new roommate."

We both crack up.

"God I haven't eve started my classes yet."

"Are you tomorrow morning?" Simon asks.

"Yeah I'm going up to the Art studio tomorrow. It's kind of a dream you know. Being here, following my mothers artistic footsteps."

An alarm goes off and I jump to my feet.

"What does that mean?" I look down at Simon.

"Ah it means curfew. I guess you have to go back with Jessamine now." He smirks.

"Oh please no Simon! She's probably going to have some guy over again... maybe even Will and I'm not sticking around to see that."

"Fine then, go grab you're stuff and come back here. Guys and girls aren't supposed to dorm together you know that right?" he starts laughing and I join in.

"Well we're like brother and sister so whatever. I'm taking the other bed in here and no one will ever need to find out. So give me two minutes, I'll be right back."

I run down the girl's hallway and go into my room to see Jessamine and Will together... again.

"God Clary!" Will jumps off of Jessamine for the second time.

"You keep showing up out of nowhere!" he looks to me.

Well this is great.

A shirtless Will stands before me and an annoyed Jessamine on the bed.

"Don't worry Will... Just here to grab my stuff."

I take my bags and am about to leave when Will starts talking again.

"Wait, where are you going anyways? You're rooms here with Jess?" he asks.

I smirk.

"Found someone better with a spare bed. Sorry Jessamine; really do wish I could've gotten to know you better. Have fun with Will for me tonight will ya?"

I go out the door and back to Simon's room.

"Hey roomie." Simon grins.

"Hey." I grin back.

**Also a side note; how long should I make the chapters? Is this one long enough...? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Over 200 views on the first three chapters! Thanks!**

**I changed my pen name to: JaclynWritesAll**

**Any reviews/Favorites/Follows are much loved :) **

"Hey; hey Clary."

I can feel someone poking me.

"Whaaaaaaaaat." I moan out.

"Its time to get up sunshine."

Simons teasing me and I know it.

Sitting up in the bed I get blinded by the light.

"Gah Simon! I'm trying to sleep here and you've got the blinds up!" I point over to the window.

Simon laughs a little, "Sorry Clare."

I get up out of bed and look at myself in Simon's mirror.

My runes are showing.

"I've been meaning to ask you; how are you hiding you're tattoos?" he asks me while getting his stuff ready for class.

"I created another rune designed specifically for hiding them. Of course it took some time and doesn't last long; but it gets me through the day."

I go over to my bag and pull out the stele I brought to show him.

"Ah well at least it saves you from buying pounds of concealer. Anyways I've gotta run. Eric wants to meet me in the Lab to run a test on someone's genes; plus I'm running late." He pulls on his shoes.

"I left you a key on the desk over there. Just make sure no one find out you're here or we'll both be in trouble."

Simon says bye to me and I head over to my unpacked bags.

Finally I'm alone.

I pull out some of my belongings and stash them in drawers. Then I reach my sketchbook and pencils. I don't have to be in to the studio until 10 and its only 9; maybe I should draw.

I decided to go get breakfast and sketch in the cafeteria while I've still got some time. After getting ready and packing up some things I need, I leave Simon's room without anyone noticing me there; perfect.

The cafeteria seems to look empty too. Of course I'm not familiar with people's schedules so I just roll with it.

Taking a breakfast order I go and sit down at a table and start drawing.

Before I know it Tessa and Jem are coming along.

Tessa smiles at me, "Hey Clary."

"Hey." I smile back.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the studio?" Jem asks me while taking a seat.

"Yeah at 10; what about you guys?" I ask them.

"Tessa and I are going English at 11. So we've got some time to spare. Anyways Clary... Will seemed frustrated last night? What happened?"

"Oh well nothing really happened. Will and Jessamine we're making out in the dorm room, and I didn't want to stay around to watch so I left."

Jem smirks. "Well then where did you go?"

I panic on the inside. If I tell him I'm staying with Simon it will spread like fire and I'll get in tons of trouble. I look over to Tessa almost pleading her to send me a life line.

"Clary was with Maia and me." She speaks up.

Thank god Tessa just saved my ass.

"Yeah; Maia and Tessa said it was fine for me to just stay with them last night; so I did." Tessa nods at me and I'm hoping Jem believes it.

"Oh well then I don't see why Will went off like a crazy person." Jem laughs a little and I relax.

"Yeah me neither. Anyways Tessa I'll have to catch up with you later; I'm going to go to my class now; I'll see you later!"

I wave to both of them as I run out of the cafeteria with my sketchbook still in my arms and my bag slung over my shoulder.

Finally I reach the studio and go inside.

"Ah there she is!" says the teacher.

Everyone in the class is looking at me. Including someone I never thought I'd see again.

My jaw drops.

"Clarissa I'm Ms. Penhallow. Are you alright dear?" she asks me.

I stutter. "Yeah...Yeah just fine." I whisper to the teacher, "Is it okay if I come back to this afternoon's class? I'm not feeling well."

"Oh! Why yes, of course if you're sick then you'd best be off to the nurse. Alright class we'll all have to see Clarissa later; our new superstar artist!"

Ms. Penhallow waves me off to go see the nurse and I bolt down one of the hallways.

I grab my bag from over my shoulder and pull out my phone. The only numbers I have that I know are still good are Maia's and Simons. I text them both straight away hoping to god that one will reply.

I turn to go down another hallway hoping that she wasn't following me from class.

I end up passing the gym and see Will leaving.

_God I seriously don't need to deal with him right now. _Is all I can think; but of course he catches up to me and knows something's wrong.

"Hi Will." I say to him and keep walking.

He keeps pace with me.

"Clary is their something wrong?" he asks. I look behind me again to check that no one is following and then turn to go outside.

"Oh yeah the weathers nice isn't it?" I wasn't even listening to what he was asking.

"Clary I'm not talking about the weather; Clary, oh my god Clary!"

Before I know it I'm over Will's shoulder and he's carrying me to the dorm rooms.

"WILL PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I yell at him.

"Not until you talk to me!" he yells back.

"FINE!" I try smacking his back with my hand but it's nearly impossible because he's made of stone.

Once we're inside (I'm guessing) his room he drops me down on the bed.

"What was all of last night about?" he asks me sternly.

"I wasn't sticking around to watch the Will and Jessamine show! So I left!" I'm sick and tired of this boy.

"Well where did you even go?" he asks.

"I was with Maia and Tessa! Why does it matter to you anyways?" I get up and try to leave but will blocks my path.

"Will. Move." _I've got enough shit to deal with._

"Who's in your art class?"

I panic.

"Will, I have to go." _She's here. She could've been following me and Will._

"Clary someone's here you don't like? Who is it?"

I never break down.

I never cry in front of people.

But I can't hold it back.

A tear streams down my face and Will walks up to me and holds me in his arms.

"Her name is Isabelle; Isabelle Lightwood."

**-Side note- It takes about a 1 and 1/2 hours to write one chapter for me! I commend you people who've written over 30 chapters of just one story. Must have taken you ages! – Jaclyn **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thanks a bunch for all of the views/follows/reviews! **

**I need two days to start posting regularly on. Do Monday and Friday sound good? **

**Here's the next chapter :)**

_How the hell did I get in this situation? _

Will still has his arms wrapped around me and I don't know what to do.

It's odd though; how comforting it feels to be with him.

"Clary; what did this girl do to you to make you so upset?" Will asks me.

"Nothing really; It's just a long story that I'm not up for talking about." I finally pull myself out of his embrace and go sit down on his bed.

"You need to talk to someone if you want help." He sits next to me.

"Yeah well maybe I don't need help." I'm up against the headboard of the bed now with my legs pulled up to my chest.

Will gives me a strange look. He doesn't like seeing me so scared or flustered; which makes no sense because I just came to this school yesterday!

"Stop looking at me like that." I say.

"Like what?" he raises his eyebrow.

"Like I'm some small child that needs help from an adult to solve some stupid problem."

I groan get up off of his bed and pace around the floor. I stop and look at him.

"I'm leaving now and I swear if you tell Jem that I was here I'll kill you." Now he decides to smirk at me.

"You know Clary; Assuming that Jem is my roommate will make an ass out of you and me."

"I didn't..." Will gets up walks over and kisses my forehead.

"Don't bother. We both know that you won this argument over." He grins.

Before trying to get away Will takes my hands.

"How about we go out tomorrow; somewhere off campus where no one else can find us and we can talk like real people without anyone bugging us."

I smile. "Sure."

Will lets go of my hands and I can almost guarantee my face is as red as my hair.

Walking back to the main hall I watch every person walking by.

_Maybe Isabelle wasn't in my classroom..._

At this point I don't know if I was being delusional or just down right stupid.

My class is long over and I don't know what to do with myself.

Maybe I should've just gone back to Simon's room to take a nap; but instead I walk past the cafeteria to see Jem and Tessa... holding hands?

_Wait what. _

I turn on my heel and follow them as quietly as possible so that they won't notice me.

_Hell yeah... turning my afternoon into a spy mission. _

Jem is taking Tessa outside now to the garden. He's such a gentleman...

"Clary!" I here someone yell behind me.

_Oh shit. _

I dodge a few looks from people and turn around to see Maia.

"Oh hey Maia." I smile at her.

Maia looks over my shoulder to see Tessa and Jem.

"Clary what were you doing?" she asks me.

"Oh umm nothing much; what about you?" I ask back.

"Well Simon asked us if we wanted to go play video games back in his room; but it seems like your preoccupied with stalking Jem and Tessa." She smirks at me.

"That obvious eh." I chuckle.

"Very." She laughs. "You're just lucky that whenever Jem and Tessa are together they don't pay attention to anyone."

"Yeah so what's up with them anyways?" I ask Maia.

"Ah well Jem and Tessa aren't really into the whole PDA thing... so when he can Jem will take Tessa out to the garden together so they can have sometime alone." I smile.

"They're like an old couple; you realize that right?" We both laugh.

"Yeah pretty much; but they're very happy and cute together." I smile. How can Jem be friends with Will; they're so different.

"Anyways do you wanna come up to Simon's room? Video games! Seriously! Don't turn the offer down."

"Of course; I'll be up there in a few."

Maia winks at me and runs down the hall to the dorm.

I go back to the cafe to grab something to eat just before we play video games for the next few hours, only to see Isabelle.

Well I'm screwed.

Isabelle runs up to me and grabs me in a hug.

I hug her back.

Somewhere inside of me I know she would've been the first one to get over Max's death; and I knew she'd be the first to come back to get me.

Once she releases me I see the tears falling down her face.

"Izzy, don't cry. Just please." I say to her.

I take her hand and we go sit down at one of the tables in the cafeteria with our drinks and my food.

"Clary I've missed you so much. I didn't want you to get hurt from mine and Alec's actions. Just please know that. I didn't know where you went to after you left. None of us did. Jace locked himself in his room at the institute. I finally got into your old apartment to see everything gone except for a magazine for here. I knew you'd want to come to a school with the arts and that's why I joined the class; then I saw you...and...And Clary I'm so sorry!"

Isabelle is quietly sobbing now.

She looks at me and all I can do is nod.

_So much for running away. _

"Your runes... what happened to them?" she asks me.

"They're gone." I lied to her.

"How?" she looks shocked.

"Magnus found a potion from somewhere in England that can remove them." I know I shouldn't have told her that; but it had to be done.

"So you're done with shadowhunting? You're just going to forget everything that happened in the last two years?" she sits up at straight as she can and looks me in the eyes for an answer.

I'm about to cry; but I hold it all in. it will take a lot more than just Izzy showing up again to ever get me to go back to the old life.

"Right now I'm continuing with the Arts; and I'm sorry Izzy that things turned out how they did; because I really do miss you. Maybe I'll come back; but the knife you guys threw at me cut too deep; and it will take a lot more than a bandage to fix it."

I know she saw the tear slide down my cheek as I got up and walked back to Simon's room.

I ruffle my hair and let out a deep breathe. Later I'll tell Simon about what happened but right now I'm going to play video games.

I go into his room to see Simon and Maia laughing.

"So what did I miss?" I ask them smiling.

"Ah nothing much, Simon just got his ass kicked at some Team Fortress 2 on a Minecraft server." Maia lifts up her laptop to show me and I laugh.

"Seriously Minecraft?" I ask them.

"We were waiting for you to bring out the Xbox. Also guess what else I just found out about." Maia grins at me.

"What?" I ask genuinely confused.

"I didn't know that you and Simon here were sharing a room Clary."

"Oh shit. I forgot to tell you and Tessa that. Umm yeah if anyone asks I'm staying with you guys."

"Don't worry Clare; Maia's got your back. Now who's ready for some BATTLING!?" Simon shouts and then starts laughing.

Maia and Simon and laughing and happily talking... Only if they knew that Isabelle was talking to me.

Only if.

**Thanks guy for all of the reviews and such! Much appreciated as always!**

**Sorry if there are any grammatical errors, I try my best. **

**Until Friday...**

**(Or sooner :p )**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I decided to give another chapter so ya'll can read and enjoy ;)**

**Here ya go! **

It's been hours and finally Maia has left and I'm more than ready to tell Simon everything about Isabelle... but of course someone's knocking on the door again and I've jumped to hide in the closet. Even though Maia and Tessa understand; no one else can know about me dorming here. I can hear two voices talking to Simon.

_Its Will and Jem. _

I watch as Jem and Will walk into the room and sit down on my bed.

"Dude why's your room in such a mess? Didn't Jordan leave weeks ago?" I hear Jem talking.

"Ah yeah... Maia and Clary were hanging out here with me this afternoon." Simon speaks up.

"Anyways guys I was just about to go down to the cafe to meet you, but I gotta go talk to someone first."

Nice one Simon. Maybe he'd be a good stalking buddy. Wait a minute.

_Oh god. I forgot to move my sweater off of Simon's bed. _

"Simon; what's Clary's sweater doing here?"

Through the crack of the closet door all I can see is Will picking up my sweater and looking at Simon with crazed eyes.

"She probably just forgot it." Simon replies chilled like nothing's going on.

I know Will still has his suspicions; I can tell by the look on his face;

And then before I know it he's spotted my bag;

And my sketchbook;

And then the closet.

_Am I ever going to be given a break? _

"Will what are you doing?" I hear Jem ask.

All I see is Will walking up to the door; then it opens.

"Clary?" Jem is confused.

I look to Simon; he's mouthing _I'm sorry _to me; I look up at Will.

"Hey Will." I smile.

"What the actual hell." Will says.

"Surprise?" I'm red in the face again.

Jem looks shocked and Will looks pissed.

Before Will starts raging I take both of my hands and put them over his mouth. I look over to Jem and Simon; who seems to be chuckling at this whole scene.

"Simon, Jem; if you'll excuse us."

"We'll be in the cafeteria." Simon gets up and directs Jem to follow him out the door.

Now I'm alone with this mad man.

"CLARY!" Will takes my hands off of his mouth and lets them drop to my sides.

"Before you freak; just hear me out!" I speak as quickly as I possibly can, "I lied about being with Maia and Tessa only because I had no other choice! Come hell over high water I will never stay in the same room with Jessamine! Simon and I have known each other for a very; very long time Will and we've accepted each other as siblings, so don't you dare think I came here to fool around with him. I've been through shit today and I don't need you mad at me too."

Great; now Will's stunned.

"Clary..."

"Yes Will I know I'm Clary! God it's like my names on repeat!" I turn away from him to feel his hand grab mine and pull me back into an embrace.

_What..._

I look up at him and before I know it Will starts to kiss me; and I kiss him back.

Our lips pull apart and I sigh wrapping my arms around him and put my head on his chest.

This is all too familiar.

"Clary I'm starting to seriously enjoy these secret times together." I know he's grinning right now.

"I think I am too."

By now my brain has decided it wants to shut down and just relax. Will notices the tension in my body release and he picks me up and lies down next to me on my bed.

I'm under a blanket laying half on the bed and half on him when I hear Will ask me, "Are you tired?" he's playing with a piece of my curly hair now and its giving me butterflies.

"Kind of; I don't think I want to sleep; but just laying here is nice; nothings been this nice in awhile actually." I take his hand and intertwine our fingers.

"You know Will; I've got no idea what your actually like; and yet here we are sharing my bed together." He grins at me.

"Well then Clary tell me something about yourself. Something no one knows." He asks.

"Growing up I lied to everyone about my favorite color." Will laughs at me.

"Seriously? Why was that now?"

"Well I used to say red was my only favorite color because of my auburn hair; when really it's always been yellow." I tell him.

"Yellow?"

"Yeah yellow. It reminds me of," _him_, "the sun, and happiness; Which I never got." I let out a breath and then realize I'm making this way too emotional.

"What about you Will? Have anything deep and dark you're willing to tell me?" he wraps his arm over me.

"Well Ms. Fray I've got many secrets; but I can't share. If I ever did tell you, I don't think you'd believe me." I look up at him and frown.

"Try me."

"How about tomorrow on our promised day together, I'll be able to show you; and then maybe you'll be able to trust me and share you're feelings."

"Yeah" I whisper.

"I think its time for you to fall asleep now Clary." I feel Will's soft lips touch my forehead.

"Never." I smile into his chest.

Before I know it I'm out like a light and in a dreamer's world.

_I look around my mind and see paradise. _

_Everyone happily getting along and hanging out together; and then I see him._

_"Jace?" he runs over to me and wraps me in a hug. _

_"Clary I love you; come back to me." _

_I hold on for as long as I can, knowing that he won't actually be with me when I wake up. _

_"Jace, come find me." I whisper into his ear. _

I wake up alone with cold feet in the middle of the night without Will sleeping next to me.

He was gone; just like Jace.

**Few things:**

**How do you feel about cursing or swearing? Do I use anything in any disrespectful way? If so I'm really sorry that you think so and I'll try to keep it appropriate.**

**Do you want Jace to come in sooner or later? I'll need to know by Friday because I've got a few plans up my sleeve ;)**

**Lastly do you think the stories good so far? If you do then please give as many reviews at possible so that everyone can see this!**

**Until Friday...! **


	7. Chapter 7

**My whole updating idea didn't work out very well, lol.**

**So I'm going to put up new chapters when I can,**

**Sorry if there are any grammatical errors, I try my best. **

**Enjoy! :)**

After last nights incident I haven't been able to think straight.

It takes me an hour long shower first thing in the morning and three cups of coffee to finally feel alright.

I'm walking past the cafe to go to the art studio for real this time.

_I hope Isabelle left. I seriously don't need to see her class. _

I've given up on talking to Simon about her being here. Maybe I can just pretend like it all didn't happen.

_That sounds good._

Standing back in front of the art studio, it's taking every inch of power within me to go inside.

I open the door to see about a half class full of students; not as bad as yesterday.

No Isabelle either; perfect.

Ms. Penhallow looks over to me, "Hi dear! How are you feeling?"

She gets up from her desk in front on the class to talk to me. Everyone seems to be busy distracting themselves with their paintings and sketches. I'm starting to feel better about being here now.

"Oh! I'm good, thanks Ms. Penhallow." I slightly smile.

"Yesterday was a bit chaotic I suppose. Some students were coming here to see the studio and get a feel for the arts. Of course this is the actual size of the class. Not as bad huh?" she smiles back.

Ms. Penhallow reminds me of my mom; she's nice to me and hopefully we'll be on good terms together.

"Alright class; I'd like for you to formally meet Clary. She will be here with us this year and lets all be kind." Ms. Penhallow speaks to everyone. A few people look up and smile.

I look over to a seat next to the window and sit down comfortably pulling out my sketchbook.

Ms. Penhallow speaks up, "So today were continuing with our own artistic sketches and a flower painting. I want to see what level everyone is at and get a feel for what we should do next. So continue with your drawings."

Look around at the other students there's no one recognizable; until I spot Jessamine at the back of the class.

_What..._

She looks completely different now that from the two times I saw her and Will together. She's got her hair up out of her face and has a smock on to cover herself from the dripping paints coming off her picture. She almost looks natural.

Jessamine finally gets up and comes to sit beside me.

"Hi" I say; stunned a bit.

"Hey Clary." she tries a soft smile to ease the tension I didn't know was there.

"Didn't expect me here did you?" she asks.

"I had no clue you were in the arts." I blink.

"Yeah well not many people do. Sorry about our first two meetings..."

We both laugh.

"Anyways; most people never see this side of me. No one else around our social group are artists, so usually I'm alone here. Think you could do that for me?" Jessamine asks.

"Yeah sure." I'm starting to feel stupid. I had no clue Jessamine was like this.

"Also call me Jess, I hate Jessamine. Too long of a name." I nod at her and she walks back over to her canvas.

_Maybe she's not so bad. _

I take out my headphones and put them on and go back to drawing for the next three hours.

It's later on in the afternoon and I haven't seen any signs of Simon or Maia. Actually; I haven't really seen anyone yet today. When I got up this morning Simon was already at his lab.

I'm about to go reach for my phone in my bag when I start to see black lines appear on my arms.

I forgot about my runes.

I need to get back to the dorm to grab my Steele.

I've only got a t-shirt on and all of my arms and neck are exposed. People are going to ask me what's happening.

Finally back by Simon's room, I try to slip past as many guys as possible; then I see Will coming.

I barge into the room knowing I've got seconds.

Simons sitting on his computer staring at me like a crazy person.

"Clary, you okay?"

I fly across the room grab my Steele and start drawing.

Simon clues in when he hears Will at the door.

I've finished drawing the rune with literally no time to spare and chuck the Steele into the closet.

I'm looking at my arms for any signs of marks when Will walks in.

I sigh.

_I'm such an idiot._

"Hey Clary; you ready?" Will asks me.

Simons off in his own world on his computer again and is choosing not to pay attention to us.

I know he's grinning though.

"What?" I say.

"You promised to let me take you out today." He laughs, "I think you're having memory loss there red."

I squint my eyes at him.

"Sorry I was distracted." I grab my coat and we head off, to go far away from the academy.

"What time did you leave last night?" I ask him.

"Simon woke me up at some point I guess and told me to go back to my dorm. Are you seriously going to stay with Simon? For good?" he asks.

"Well it's either that; or I get to watch a make out session of you and Jess all the time." I grin.

He doesn't know that I've talked to her since walking out and going to Simon's room. I feel dumb for basing her off our first impressions still.

We end up walking along a sidewalk until we reach a little restaurant.

"Here it is." Will opens the doors for me.

"Taki's." I say.

"Yeah; its one of mine and Jem's favorite places. You haven't-"

"Tasted good food until you've come here." I end his sentence.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" Will questions me.

_Because I've been here before with a shadowhunter named Jace. _

"I guessed." I grin at him.

We go sit down at a booth and a girl named Kaelie comes to serve us.

"Hey what can I get you guys?" she looks at me.

Kaelie knows me; this is wonderful.

I give her a pleading look while Will's not watching; but I know she's not helping me out anytime soon.

"Wow Clary. Long time no see; didn't realize you'd move on so fast."

_I hate her. _

"Kaelie could you get us burgers and fries." He glares at her.

"Sure thing sexy." She winks at Will and walks away.

"I hate her." Will finally speaks up, "She flirts with everyone and it drives me up the wall." He's smiling at me now.

"So how do you know her?" he asks.

I give up, "Actually Will I've been here before." I smirk.

"Really? That's surprising." He says.

Most mundane don't come here because of all shadowhunter's and such... so actually... why does Will know about this place?

"Anyways... You've got me here. Out and about... what exactly are your intentions?" he's laughing at me.

"I'm not sure yet Ms. Fray. Any ideas yourself?" I smile.

Will and I end up talking about random things. We eat, we laugh, and we end up going for a walk around a park nearby my old apartment. It scares me to be so close; but Will takes my hand in his and I forget about everything.

"oh great" I check my pocket for my phone.

"What's wrong?" Will asks.

"I left my cell phone at the restaurant" I tell him.

"Ah no need to panic Clare. Let's just go back and grab it."

We walk back to Taki's and go inside to my horror.

All I see is yellow.

"No way! Jace Lightwood! Damn it's been awhile." I hear Will say.

Will and I are right in front on Jace; my Jace which I lost...

And Will knows him.

"Oh my god."

**How do you feel about that ending? ;) **

**Sorry it was a delayed chapter, sometimes I can get busy.**

**Also I'm going to the advanced screening of catching fire tomorrow! Anyone else love that series? **

**until we meet again my lovelies ...! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been awhile on the update... I'm going through catching fire depression. I've seen it three times so far and still can't get enough. **

**Oh well. **

**Time for another chapter! **

I can feel my heart stop beating. He's here. Jace is here.

We're both in a trance watching one another.

"Earth to Clary? You alright?" I hear Will ask me.

I look at him a bit stunned to see he's holding my phone.

"Oh thanks." I take it from him.

"Anyways this is Jace. We know each other from hockey." Will says.

I feel tears brimming around my eyes and look back to Jace again.

He needs to feel the pain I suffered through.

I put on the best smile I can pull off and speak, "Jace? Funny I've never seen you around before. I'm Clary."

Jace is mortified.

On the left side of me I can feel Will's gaze drilling into me. On the right half of me I've let a tear slip that only Jace sees.

"Clary;" Jace takes a step towards me.

I give up.

"Don' .Dare." I point my finger at him.

I'm letting the tears come out of my eyes now and Will is pulling me in at my side,

"What's going on?" he asks.

It takes one minute for everything in my world to flip again.

"Will; Clary and I know each other." Jace chokes out.

"Wait what?" Will's looking at me.

"Awhile back she was training with me to become a shadowhunter."

"Jace!" I yell at him.

_Will can't know I'm a shadowhunter._

"You're a shadowhunter?" Will asks me baffled.

I back away from him.

"How do you know about all of this?" I ask Will.

He lifts his sleeve and all I see are runes.

"Oh my god."

Will is a shadowhunter.

"This isn't happening."

_The secret. He was going to tell me he was a shadowhunter. _

Jace and Will are both looking at me.

"Jace how come you never told me about Will!" I shout at him.

"He never lived here! I never thought!" Jace yells back.

"Clary... you're a shadowhunter." Will is stunned.

"Damn it; of course I am Will!" I yell at him.

Anger is raging inside of me.

I look around Taki's; it's empty except for Kaelie watching this scene play out behind the counter.

_Thank god no one else is here._

My face has finally dried of the tears and I don't know what to do.

Jace finally speaks up, "Clary; you're runes." I know he's sad.

"They're gone." I lie again; this time to my first love.

"How?" they both ask at the same time.

"Magnus. Jace you screwed my life over; there aren't anymore second chances. I'm leaving and Will," I look at him, "I'll see you around."

I run out of Taki's and down the street to the Academy.

I could hear Jace following me up until I was outside the main building.

My brain is flopping all over the place.

I can't walk or think straight; it takes forever to get to Simons dorm room.

I walk inside and shut the door behind me.

"Hey Clary it's kind of late; where you been... Clary?"

Simon stands up and I walk over to him and he embraces me.

"Shh its okay. What happened?" we sit down on his bed and I quietly tell him everything. My eyes droop once I'm done and I know I'm about to pass out.

_Where am I?_

My mouth feels like sandpaper and I can feel the bright sun coming in through the window.

I sit up groggily and look around.

Still in Simon's room; good.

It's about 10 am; not bad.

Simons gone; as usually.

Everything feels like a typical morning, which is wonderful considering the night I just had, then I see the note on my side table.

_Clary I'm in class; you won't believe who showed up asking me about you... Jace is at the academy Clary. He wants to talk to you alone. I told him its you're choice; he'll be in the cafe at 11. _

_Simon._

"WHY!" I scream and chuck my pillow across the room.

Of course I'm not backing down.

I'm going to go; and I'm going to talk to him.

It takes me 20 minutes to get ready and leave.

I see people I've met walking down the hallways and I smile at them and wave.

I pass Jem and Tessa whom both seem particularly happy.

Then I see Will.

"Hey Will." I try to walk away from him.

Will grabs my hand; in the middle of the hallway; pulls me around and kisses me.

I pull away from him.

A few people have noticed but I don't care; I'm going to yell.

"WILL!" I smack him.

He grins.

"I know how horrible last night went. I can't imagine what you're thinking or how much you hate me."

He leans down to whisper in my ear.

"but Clary, if you do talk to Jace just remember; he zoned out on you; you didn't zone out on him," I nod my head and he continues, "By the way I know you're little secret. Magnus isn't that good Clary. I'm not sure how you're doing it; but I know you've still got you're runes."

He kisses my cheek and walks away.

People are still looking at me; so I walk away from the crowd and hid out in the bathroom.

Damn this.

Damn Jace.

Damn Will.

Screw them all.

These boys are not getting under my skin. Not now; not ever.

I walk out and go to the cafe and see Jace waiting there.

He stands up as he sees me.

Time for the conversation of a lifetime.

**But seriously though thanks to everyone who reviews! **

**I love getting feedback and it inspires me to post more and write more!**

**Also if you haven't seen catching fire yet; then get off the internet and go see it right now! **

**Until next time lovelies...! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Over 1000 views on my first 8 chapters! **

**Amazing! **

**Like I say before every chapter... if there are any grammatical errors I'm sorry and of course I try my best.**

**Here ya go!**

All of the hallways and cafeteria have cleared out by now; it's literally me and Jace standing here alone in this big empty room.

Somewhere inside of me I'm nervous. It's been awhile since I've been alone with him; talked to him; laughed with him.

I walk over and Jace tries to hold my hand but I pull away and go sit down before he can come near me.

Jace sits down opposite of me and we're both at a loss for words.

I'm sitting straight up with my legs crossed and hands in my lap trying to look like none of this is bothersome.

"We're going to have to start talking at some point. You know that right." He tells me.

"I want you gone." I blurt out.

_No Clary! Why did you say that you reckless idiot! _

"Wait, please, hear me out." He speaks.

"Why should I let you?" I ask.

"Clary we needed time to cope! Isabelle and Alec... I mean, it hasn't been the same since you've left us. We want you back Clary. I need you. Please." He coughs.

I sigh. Someone please help.

"Jace you know I love you; just I feel as if I'm to blame for Max. You all ignored me so I left. Now you're all coming back begging forgiveness. How do you think I feel right now? You seriously think I like seeing you this far apart from me?"

_Shut up, shut up, shut up! Goddamn it! I can't crumble! _

"Clary I'm sorry okay!" Jace is standing up now with tears in his eyes, "Isabelle is heart broken, Alec is struggling looking for his friend, and Clary I love you so much. We were all a bit stupid I'm not even sure why we acted the way we did. Please,"

_Oh god he's walking over to me._

He takes my hand, "Talk to me. Stop concealing yourself and let me talk to you."

I can't even speak. All I can do it look down to our hands; and see what I always fear.

My runes are starting to show again; the markings wore off.

"What the..." Jace starts to see them come back onto my skin.

I can't believe I forgot about this again.

My shoulders droop and I pull my hands out of Jace's to wrap them around his neck.

He's got his wrapped around me now and I can hear him laughing in my ear.

"I never got rid of them. Magnus never helped me; I just... Jace I'm hurt, but believe me I missed you too."

Jace pulls my legs into his lap and looks at me and kisses my cheeks, forehead and nose;

But I kiss him on the lips.

He seemed surprised at first but then grinned and started making out with me.

Before I know it he's standing up spinning me around the room in his arms.

I'm laughing because I finally feel happy.

The problems between us aren't over but I've given up.

Just for this one moment I want to stay where I am and not care.

"Oh my god. Look at you too."

Jace puts me down but still holds me in his arms as we both turn heads to see Maia and Tessa.

"Oh shit." I whisper.

I shove Jace casually away from me and see the girls grinning from ear to ear.

"Well Clary, I think I'll have to come see you later." Jace smiles at me.

"Yeah; later sounds nice. I'll call you." I smile back at him and he gives me a wink before leaving.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" Tessa asks while Maia is laughing hysterically at me.

"A pile of trouble; you wanna help me out?" I sarcastically ask them.

"Yeah I think we have a few things up for discussion." Tessa giggles.

Maia has turned around and is walking down the hallway to the dorms when I feel Tessa pull my sleeve down.

I forgot about my runes.

I look up at her in surprise and shock.

"Shh." She says and keeps following Maia with me.

Reaching the dorms I go inside Maia's and Tessa's to see the beds made and room tidy.

Only if me and Simon could be this way.

We all sit down in a circle on the floor and start chatting.

A few minutes later Maia and Tessa are on a need to know basis.

"So Isabelle stopped by, Jace came back and got you to fall for him again, Will kissed you; twice, and they both know each other?" Maia's a bit stunned.

"Yes." I breathe out.

"Wow." Tessa and Maia say in harmony.

"What are you going to tell Will?"

"More importantly what are you going to tell Jace!"

"Oh please stop; Will is falling for Clary way more than Jace!"

"No way! Jace knows Clary from long before Will!"

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH." I shout over the two of them.

"Can you guys please start a new conversation or something; I'm sick of hearing about the two of them."

"Fine." They sigh.

The room goes a bit quiet for a minute before Tessa speaks up.

"Jem asked me to be his girlfriend." She blushes.

"Really!" Maia exclaims.

"Tessa that's wonderful!" Jem is such gentleman. Tessa deserves someone like him.

Two perfect people.

"Well then guys I'll talk to later. I'm gonna go eat and get a shower before it's too late. Catch me up the details about your love life later will you Tess?" Maia grins and walks out of the room.

"Clary I think you need to know something." Tessa's jumping straight to business now that goofy Maia is gone.

"How did you know about my runes?" I ask her.

I know she's been waiting to tell me.

"Clary, me and Jem are shadowhunter's." she looks serious.

"Not you guys too!" I face palm.

"Wait what?" Tessa's confused.

"I know Will is a shadowhunter. He and Jace ran into each other while Will and I were out. That's how I found out about him, because he also found out about me. I didn't tell Maia this because she doesn't really know about me being a shadowhunter; and I'm assuming you haven't brought up the topic either."

Tessa smiles.

"Yeah awhile back Jem, Will and I came from London Institute. We forgot about the other teens like us around here... also we didn't know that you were here Clary. Jace never mentioned a thing on the portal."

"Surprise!"

We both laugh.

"Oh! I've also been meaning to ask, what's up with Simon anyways? Does he know?" Tessa asks.

"Yeah; me and Simon practically grew up together and when Jace showed up he ended up finding out. It's strange actually; he used to be the only person I could ever talk to. I mean seriously talk to." I smile.

"Well at least you guys have a good relationship." Tessa smiles back at me.

We both stand up and I'm about to say goodbye to Tessa when I see she's frowning.

"Tessa?" I question.

"Clary; I'm not sure what you're going to end up doing... just I want you to know something about Will. Jace may mean the world to you; but you mean the world to Will now. Back in London; Will and I thought we were in love and he hasn't been quite that happy since. I only want to say; if you can, please don't break his heart."

I nod and leave the girls room.

I've got no clue what I'm doing.

I silently head back to Simon's room and sit down on my bed.

I look over to Simon who's got his nose shoved in a book.

He peaks up at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Rough day?" he asks.

"I still hate you for being able to raise one eyebrow." I smirk at him.

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

Everything flashed before me today and I'm completely off schedule.

I rest my head on my pillow and look up at the light on the ceiling and watch it go dimmer and dimmer until it flickers out along with my brain.

**Good? Maybe?**

**I hope so!**

**I'd love to hear more and more reviews from everyone! I read every single one I get! And of course thank you for the follows and favs!**

**Wanna help me and my story? Then a few good ideas would be perfect!**

**Until next time my lovelies...! **


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been a week since I last updated... why? **

**I'm naturally lazy and a top notch procrastinator. **

**I'm genuinely sorry that I am lazy just I don't want to make a thousand excuses about why I haven't posted anything. **

**As always if there are any grammatical errors I'm sorry and try my best. **

**Let the story continue! :)**

The next week drags on and I've adjusted myself to all of my surroundings.

Art studio everyday;

Hanging out with Simon, Maia, Jem and Tessa;

Hiding from Will;

And ignoring Jace's text messages.

Perfect.

Of course my time is up and this is my third encounter with Will, he seriously wants to talk and the guilt has finally reached the max inside me.

I'm sitting in the cafeteria sketching away when Will sees me and comes to sit down.

"Clary we haven't gotten to talk in a week. What's up?" he asks.

I'm not going to cause drama here with people everywhere so I close my sketchbook and look at him.

"Well," I look up at the roof, "I'm thinking the ceilings right there. And some lighting panels." I grin at him.

"Seriously Clary; now of all times you're being sarcastic?"

I stand up and grab Will's hand and walk outside with him away from the crowds of people.

Of course I'm turning red in the face because he's laced his fingers between mine which is the exact opposite of what he should be doing.

It's autumn now so it's a bit chilly outside; which leaves a lot of room to breathe between me and Will.

I drag him to the bench by the pathway, "Alright sit down there's something we need to talk about."

"Yeah a few things actually." He replies.

I know Simon has been spying on me during the day after I told him about my frustrations with Jace and Will; so as casual as possible I glance around to make sure no one has followed us.

"Clary I think its time I've given you this." I watch Will as he pulls something from his pocket.

"A necklace? How cliché of you." I smirk.

"Not just a boring regular necklace Clary. It's a Clockwork Angel. Only two shadowhunter's in existents have had them. It's your turn to take it."

Will pulls me in and clips it into place around my neck.

"Beautiful." He smiles.

Horror is running through me.

"Why do I need to have this...? Will please you have to let go." I push away from him and look at the Clockwork Angel around my neck.

"Clary you're mom had it for a while. It was left here as an artifact. Now that you've come Jem told me to give it to you. I mean with him being the owner's son and all." he huffs and elongates himself out on the bench looking flustered.

He head turns to look at me.

"Why are you forcing yourself away from me? Wait don't speak I'm stupid. I know why. Its Jace isn't it? I'm right aren't I."

"Will I came here for Art. Not for you or Jace. I just need everyone to back off."

_He's going to say I'm lying. _

"You're lying."

_I knew it._

"The worst thing is I'm not." I stand up.

"Seriously Will! I came here to get away and now EVERYONE has returned! I didn't expect Simon, or Maia and I sure as hell didn't need to see Isabelle or Jace!"

I'm raging a bit now but that doesn't matter.

"I feel like I'm home here! I truly do; just I'm very confused and just need my friends right now; not a lover."

"Okay, fine." Will stands up now.

"Fine? Really is that all?" I'm stunned.

"Yes Clary; Fine. I won't ever go to close to you again. I'll only be you're friend. I'll be at the sidelines so you're happy. Alright? I'm going back to the gym now."

Will walks away and I'm just left speechless. I shouldn't be though because he's giving me what I've asked for.

"Wow." I turn my head around.

"SIMON?" I scream.

"What are you going to do about Jace now!" Simon yells back with the biggest smile on his face.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" I smack him.

Simon's crying so hard that he's laughing.

"THAT'S IT!" Simon starts running away and of course I'm stupid enough to chase the bastard all the ways back to our dorm.

"WOAH THERE!" Maia walks out right in front of me and we slam into each other.

"AH!" we're a mess of limbs and hair.

"Holy hell Clary! What's going on?" Maia stands up and brushes herself off and grabs my hand to help me onto my feet.

"Simon decided to listen into mine and Will's riveting conversation. What's going on with you?" we both walk inside the dorm room and Simon's on his bed wiping the tears from under his eyes.

"Clary I'm sorry just that was too funny."

I chuck my pillow at him as me and Maia sit down on my bed.

"Umm well in other news guys; Jem and Tessa just left. There headed out to go visit Jem's parents at the Carstairs mansion. You won't believe who's supposed to be going to Clary!" Simon and I look at her in confusion.

"Who?" we ask at the same time.

"The Lightwoods! Apparently they know the Carstairs quite well! You're mothers supposed to be there too Clary!" my jaw drops.

"Anyways Clary looks like you're going to have to let that information sink in. I'm going to go grab some food for dinner. I'll be back in a few!"

Maia hops up and walks out of the room.

"Holy shit." Simon whispers.

"I know why there going."

"Really?" Even though Simon is smart he can forget about some things I repeatedly tell him.

"Jem's a shadowhunter remember Simon! I found out from Tessa who said not to tell anyone. I completely forgot. Will's family will probably be there too. All of the shadowhunter's will be there." I know what's going to happen.

"I forgot about that Clary; but what does this mean?"

I run over to my bag and pull out my phone.

"I missed a call." I know who.

"What?" Simon's confused.

I play the message that got saved on my phone;

_"Hey sweetheart it's your mother! Clary I've missed you so much and I know you're probably upset with me but I thought you should probably know that I'm done with my business work and will be coming home. I'm going to the Carstairs mansion to visit them by the request of the lightwoods of course. I'm not sure how you're doing with shadowhunting but I will be there for you. I'm still against you're decision but I miss you too much to not see you again. Clary I love you very much and hope to see you there."_

"Simon I'm screwed."

"Want to help me out here and explain what's going on?"

"My mother still thinks I'm with Jace and the lightwoods. She expects me to be there at the Carstairs. I mean Simon you know how much I love my mother; just I never got the chance to talk to her since I was last with them. She can't know I quit; she'll just keep telling me "I told you so". She doesn't even know I'm here; I'm with you and Simon. I can't believe I've been blind about so much stuff."

I sit down on the floor and gaze at the dust particles I can see floating through the air.

"So you, your mother, Jace, the Lightwoods, the Carstairs, Tessa, and Will are all going to be in one place at the same time?"

"Yes."

"Damn."

"I know. I'm screwed."

"Not completely, I mean Tessa will be there. She knows everything and certainly will help you out."

"I guess its time to pack."

I grab a few things and get myself ready to go.

The time couldn't go any slower right now.

I turn to Simon and of course he gives me a supportive hug.

"You'll survive." He smiles.

"I can only hope."

**Wasn't that a great chapter! I love how everything is falling into place. **

**I never actually planned for any of this to turn out the way it did. **

**Reviews are loved very much and if you've got any suggestions I'll take em!**

**By the way if you guys have yet to see the new TV series Reign then you need to!**

**I'm probably going to do a one shot on it; so go watch the show its amazing!**

**Until next time my lovelies...!**


End file.
